The invention relates to an add-on removable attachment for a hand held portable electric rotary drill or the like, and more particularly to an attachment for adapting the drill to perform as an endless loop belt sander.
The invention initially evolved from efforts to provide a portable belt sander for curved non-planar surfaces, for example in automotive repair work. The invention is usable in numerous other applications, including flat sanding.
The attachment includes a built-in belt changing system facilitating simple and efficient interchanging or replacing of belts. The attachment also incorporates a positive belt tracking system, including adjustable lateral alignment to ensure proper belt tracking under differing conditions. The attachment further includes a guard plate and pressure guide engageable by the user's hand or the like at a particularly ergonometric orientation.